


Hunger Games

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Capital Punishment, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Rating May Change, Underage Kissing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Every year, two people from the twelve districts are sent to fight to the death. This year Betty Cooper is sent to the hunger games instead of her pregnant sister. She's sent with a boy named Jughead. Will they survive?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper & Polly Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 32
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Betty was getting ready for today's reaping. She put on a short blue dress and she put her hair into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. "Betty, its time to leave," Alice, her mom, called out.  
"I'm coming," Betty shouted. She walked downstairs and saw that her mom and sister were waiting for her. It was time for the yearly hunger games. Every year, a boy and girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen were sent to an arena to fight to the death. It was a punishment for a war that happened about fifty years ago.  
"I'm nervous," Polly said. "My name is going to be in there six times."  
As the citizens got older, they would add an extra slip of paper with the tribute's name in it. Betty was sixteen so her name was in there four times. "But you still have a one and one hundred chance of being chosen," Alice said. "Now, we have to head to town hall."  
They got into Alice's car and they drove to the town hall. It was a cloudy day. Betty passed by the mines, where she knew she would work one day. Five years ago, their dad was killed in a mining accident. His body was so badly damaged that they had to identify him by his dental records. This sent Alice into a state of shock that she never snapped out of, causing her to be cold, even to her daughters.  
They arrived at town hall and they went to where the stage was. He saw that her good friend, Archie, was already there. They made eye contact for a brief moment before the opening video started to play. It was highlights from the past hunger games. This included someone getting there face bashed in, and another constant being stabbed to death.  
Once the video was over, Penelope Blossom, the representative from the capital, walked onto the stage. On her left was Forsythe Pendleton Jones II, the only winner of the hunger games from district twelve. "Welcome to the reaping for the fortieth annual hunger games," Penelope shouted in excitement.  
The audience started to clap, but they weren't actually excited. Who would want to send their children to fight to the death? "As tradition states, we will start with the girls," Penelope said. She pulled a name out of the bowl. "Pauline Cooper."  
Two guards came and started to drag Polly to the stage. Betty couldn't let this happen since Polly was secretly pregnant. "I volunteer as tribute," Betty shouted. The audience then turned and looked at her, shock lacing their eyes. "I volunteer as tribute."  
"It seems we have a volunteer," Penelope said, in amusement. "Please step onto the stage."  
Betty did as told and she faced the crowd. The first face she noticed was Archie's, who seemed to be the least shocked since he also knew Polly's secret. "What's your name?" Penelope asked.  
"Elizabeth Cooper," Betty answered.  
"Was that your sister?" Penelope asked.  
"She is," Betty said.  
"Well it was nice of you to look out for her," Penelope said. "Now onto the boys."  
She pulled a name out of the other bowl. "Jughead Jones," Penelope said. A boy with raven hair walked to the stage and stood beside Betty. "These are our tributes from district twelve for this year's hunger games. Give them a round of applause."  
Instead of clapping, the members of the crowd gave them the district twelve salutes. "May the odds ever be in their favor," Penelope exclaimed brightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty sat in the room they gave her so she could say goodbye to her loved ones. Polly and her mom stopped by about ten minutes ago. She promised Archie will make sure they had meat by giving them some of the food from his mourning hunts. They made a deal to take care of each other's families if one of them got reaped. She also told her mom to take care of Polly. They then left.  
The next person to visit her was the baker, Jughead's dad. He hugged her and gave her a basket of rolls. It was the good rolls that used the fancy flower. Her family could only dream of eating something this good on a normal day. She thanked him and he left.  
Archie was the next person to enter her room. "Hey," Betty said.  
"Hi," Archie said.  
"When I'm gone, please take care of my mom and sister," Betty pleaded.  
"Of course," Archie reassured. "I have some advice for you. When you first get to the arena, locate a bow and arrow. You'll be set if you find one and then go find a water source. Don't make any allies, that will just complicate things."  
"I will," Betty promised. Archie then kissed her, to Betty's shock. She always thought they were just friends. Archie then left and, within the next five minutes, Penelope called her and Jughead to the main room so they could head to the train station.  
Once they arrived at the train station, they were bombarded by paparazzi. From the years of watching the hunger games, Betty knew crying right now was a terrible idea. It would make her look weak and an easy target. The only time it worked for someone was during the thirty-fourth hunger games with a small twelve-year-old girl. She pretended to be weak and she hid in the trees. During the last of the games, she brutally murdered the rest of the contestants.  
They climbed aboard the train station. FP was already sitting at the dining table, downing a bottle of some strong liqueur. She then walked to a bedroom that was the size of her closet back home. She sat on her bed as the train started going.  
She watched as they traveled threw the district twelve's forest. She remembered how that mourning everything was so simple when she was hunting with Archie. She would give anything to go back to that simpler time.  
They then enter the tunnel, leaving district twelve.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty got changed and went to the dining room. She was wearing a forest green shirt, black legging, and black slides. She got rid of the blue bow and replaced it with a normal ponytail holder. Dinner was already served. That night they would be feasting on butternut squash soup, peas, and bacon-wrapped tenderloins. For dessert, there was a strawberry shortcake. There were glasses of a fancy cider beside every plate.  
Betty sat beside Jughead and started to dig in. Penelope gave her a disgusted look for not using her table manors, but Betty didn't care. This was the best meal Betty had ever had. She was used to just eating bread and undercooked deer with tap water. For Penelope, this meal was normal.  
"Well be arriving at the capital tomorrow afternoon," Penelope said. "Within the next four days after tomorrow, you will be trained for the games. At the end of the third day, you will be judged by the judges and giving a score from one to twelve. The next day you will have your interviews, which will be your last chance to get sponsors. The next day, you two will be taken to the arena separately."  
"We know, we've been watching the Hunger Games our entire life," Betty said, coldly. FP finished his glass of beer.  
"Do you have any advice for us?" Jughead asked. Betty realized this was the first time she has ever heard Jughead speak. They went to the same school, but they had different social groups. "That's why you're here."  
"I do have one important piece of advice," FP said. "Don't die."  
"Is that seriously all of the advice you're going to give us?" Betty asked, in an annoyed tone.  
"Yes," FP said, bluntly. "That and look as good as you can in front of the sponsors. They can save your life. If you get sent to an arena that is a winter wonderland, a sponsor might send you a wool coat."  
Betty had a feeling that they weren't going to be sent to a winter wonderland arena. The Hunger Games from two years ago was set in one, and it wasn't fun watching the contestants freeze to death. The most interesting Hunger Games were set in a forest area that had a large body of water somewhere on the map.  
After dinner, Betty, Jughead, FP, and Penelope gathered around a TV to watch a recap of the reaping. Betty was the talk of the recap since it was rare that district twelve had a volunteer. It was common in the career districts, but not in the poorer districts.  
From district two, one of the career districts, a girl was sent whose name is Veronica Lodge. She was being sent with a boy named Nick St. Clair. They seemed to be playing the card of being star-crossed lovers. Betty couldn't tell if they were faking it to get sponsors since sponsors love that kind of story, or if it was real.  
From district seven, a seventeen-year-old girl named Sabrina Spellman was being sent with her cousin, Ambrose. It was believed their district was a bunch of witches. This was confirmed in the twenty-third Hunger Games.  
From district eleven, a girl named Josie Mccoy was selected. She was sent along with a boy named Chuck Clayton. They didn't seem to have any connections to each other, but Betty thought they might be saving that for the interviews.  
After the recap, Betty took a shower. She wasn't used to being able to take a hot shower. It felt good on her. Once she was finished, she got changed into a white tank top and grey camo pants. She went to her room and laid in her bed. After about two hours, Betty feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty woke up early the next morning. She put back on what she had the previous night since it wasn't dirty. She went to the train's living room cart where breakfast was already waiting. In front of her were a stack of buttermilk pancakes, freshly squeezed orange juice, bowls of oatmeal, and a basket of cinnamon rolls.  
Betty sat down and grabbed a few cinnamon rolls. She remembered when a little bit after there dad died, the baker gave her and Polly one cinnamon roll each. It was the sweetest thing Betty had ever eaten in her entire life. She started to eat, this time using her table manors since she wasn't as hungry.  
She saw FP was sitting a few feet away from her. Instead of orange juice, he had a bottle of beer. "So Forsythe," Betty said, catching his attention. "Now do you have any real advice?"  
"The advice I gave you last night was the most real advice I could ever give you," FP said, before taking another gulp of his beer. Betty became infuriated and threw her knife near FP's face. Luckily Penelope wasn't up yet so she didn't see this. Forsythe and Jughead looked at her in shock.  
"Did you mean to miss?" FP asked, pointing at the knife. Betty nods, not knowing what was going to happen next. Forsythe's expression then beamed up. "You might actually have a shot at winning. Jughead, do you have any talents that might help you in the arena?"  
Jughead seemed to not know what to say, so Betty decided to help him. "He's very strong," Betty said. "I've seen him carry cakes out of his parent's bakery. He was also on the school's wrestling team."  
"Ok, I'll strike a deal with you," Forsythe explained. "I will start giving you real advice if you don't interrupt my drinking."  
"Deal," Jughead said.  
\---  
After lunch, they arrived at the capital. It was a large industrial city with tall grey buildings lining the streets. People with colorful hair and clothes watched as the train went by, trying to get a sneak peek at the contestants.  
They arrive at the capital building. This was where they were going to live and train until the games. They go inside, where Betty got a glimpse of some of the people she will be fighting to the death within a few days. It was Donna Sweet and Bret Wallis, the tributes from district four.  
They went to an elevator and climbed in. Penelope pressed the twelve button and the doors closed. Within the next ten seconds, they arrive at a penthouse. "This is your new temporary home," Penelope said. "Make yourself at home. There will be a door with your name on it."  
Betty found her room and went inside. It was a large room with a sitting area with a TV. On the left side of the room, there was a king-sized bed. The room also had a connected walk-in closet and bathroom.  
Betty took off her slides and went to the bathroom. She got undressed and climbed into the bathtub. The bathtub had a bunch of buttons that make using the bathtub easier. She took a nice bubble bath as she washed her body and, for the first time in a while, she shaved her legs.  
Once she was out of the bathtub, she put on a fluffy pink robe. She wrapped her hair in a towel as someone knocked on the door. "Your personal stylist is here," Penelope announced. Tonight was the night the tributes go out on chariots in outfits that represented what their district. Betty hoped her stylist wasn't a crazy man. One year the tributes from district twelve went naked. They were wearing full-body makeup that made them look like they were covered in ashes.  
Betty stepped into her bedroom and saw a young man. "Hey I'm Cina and I'm going to be your personal stylist," the man introduced. He had light brown skin and black hair. His eyes were a shade of dark brown. His clothes were very calm for someone living in the capital.  
Penelope then left the room so they could get ready. Betty sat at a makeup desk as Cina walked behind her. "I talked with Tori, Jughead's stylist," Cina said. "We looked threw the what the other contestants wore from your district. And we saw that no one made the connection between coal and fire."  
"What are you leading to?" Betty asked.  
"What if you wear an outfit that we set on fire," Cina said, with a devious smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty arrived at the front of the capitol building. She just spent the past six hours in hair and makeup. She was wearing a black suit with black combat boots. She was wearing a clear cape that is going to be set on fire when the event began. Cina promised her that it was completely safe, but she was still nervous.  
Betty stood beside Jughead, who was wearing the same thing. "You put me out and I'll put you out if the fire gets too bad?" Jughead whispered.  
"Of course," Betty whispered. She realized that all of the other tributes had arrived. The tributes from districts one, two, and four were talking. The tributes from those districts always made an alliance since they were from the wealthiest district. The winner was usually amongst them since they've been training for the Hunger Games their entire lives.  
The chariots soon arrive. All of the tributes climbed onto their chariots. Cina and Tori walked over to Betty and Jughead, both of them holding a lighter. They then set the capes on fire. Betty expected to fell her body being set ablaze, but she felt nothing. Some of the tributes noticed and were surprised.  
The tributes then started on their journey to the town center. They were being led by the tributes from district one. They went in order, so district twelve was last. As they traveled threw the streets, the citizens of the capital stared at them in awe. People were shocked when they saw Betty and Jughead's outfit.  
Everyone arrives at the town square and the chariots form a sequel. A children's choir started to sing Panem's national anthem. Their young voice's made the song sound haunting. Once they were finished, they left the stage and President Snow walked onto the stage.  
He gave the same speech he gave every year. He talked about how brave the tributes were brave, like most of them chose to be here. Once he was finished, they went to the capitol building. They took another route so the people on the other side of town can see the tributes.  
Once they arrive at the building, Betty and Jughead ended up in an elevator with the tributes from district eleven. The ride was mostly quiet until Josie walked over to Betty. "I liked your outfit," Josie whispered.  
"Thanks, I really like yours too," Betty said. That's when they arrived on the eleventh floor. From what Betty could tell, their penthouse was identical to the one for district twelve. Once Josie and Chuck left the elevator, the door shut and the elevator took them to the twelfth floor.  
They step off the elevator. They separated and went to the rooms to take a shower. The showers had buttons like the bath, but most of them were different. Betty finished taking her shower and she changed into a silk nightgown and she put on some slippers.  
She went to the dining room and saw that dinner had arrived. There was a roasted chicken that was being served with a side of suddenly salad and macaroni and cheese. For dessert, there was ten layer chocolate cake. Betty wished Polly was here to enjoy this meal, but then she reminded herself that she only enjoying this meal since she was going to fight to the death with the other contestants in a few days.  
Betty saw there was a bottle of fine wine, but Betty fixed her self a glass of water instead. She then sat down and fixed herself a plate. She started to eat. "I heard that some sponsors are interested in you two," Penelope announced. "They really liked your costumes."  
"That's great," Betty said.  
"I have some important advice," Forsythe said, speaking up. "When in training don't show them your strengths. You don't want your enemies to know your strengths and weaknesses. You need the element of surprise."  
Betty and Jughead nods. They then continue to eat, talking about the events of the day in between bites. Once they were finished, Betty went to her bedroom. She saw a redheaded girl cleaning up her laundry. She was an avox, a traitor to the capital who was punished by servitude and having their tungs cut out.  
Betty recognized this girl. She was from district twelve and Betty was out hunting when she tried to escape. She escaped with her a boy who was shot and killed. The girl begged Betty to help, but Betty hid while she was captured by the capital. Going outside of your district without permission is illegal in Panem.  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you," Betty said, tears welling up in her eyes. "You don't deserve this."  
The avox hugged Betty. It was her way of saying it's ok. She then left the room with a basketful of laundry. Betty climbed into her bed and fell asleep a few minutes later. Tomorrow was the first day of training.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast, Betty and Jughead went to the basement for training. They noticed they were the last group to arrive, but they were still ten minutes early. Some of the tributes were talking, making alliances. Both Betty and Jughead were standing near the back of the group, scooping out the competition.  
About ten minutes later, the trainers entered the room. They had smiles on their faces and were basically skipping as they walked. "I'm glad to finally meet you guys," Aaron, a male trainer, exclaimed. "I can't wait to work with you guys over the next few days."  
He then explained what they had for training today. They were then released them to train. Betty went to a workshop Aaron was hosting about which berries to avoid. She had been practicing the combat part of the games for years so this is what was most important to her at the moment.  
She was joined by Donna, Nick, and both tributes from district nine. Once the workshop was over, Betty decided to check on Jughead. "Check this out," Jughead said. He showed her that he painted his arm to look like tree bark. He put his arm on a model tree he had. "I helped mom frost the cakes for the bakery. How does it look?"  
"It looks good," Betty said. Betty went to the pool since she figured she might need to swim when she gets to the area. During the thirty-second Hunger Games, the tributes were standing on platforms in a lake. They had to swim to shore. Both tributes from district twelve drowned within the first ten minutes.  
Betty took off her training outfit, leaving her in her underwear. She swam laps around the pool. After a few minutes, the waves turned on. They were very realistic and hard to swim threw. She continued to swim laps around the pool until it was time for lunch.  
\---  
They continued to train for the next few days until it was time for there personal scores. Betty was the last one to go in. Once she entered the scoring room, she noticed that President Snow and the Peace Keepers were enjoying a feast. There was a roasted pig with an apple in its mouth in the center of the table.  
Betty grabbed a bow and arrow and shot one of the cardboard humans. It missed and it's chest. Betty shot another arrow, this time it hit the target. The target was on the cardboard cut out's head.  
She turned around and saw that no one was paying her any attention. They were laughing about something and didn't seem to even notice she entered the room. So Betty shot the apple out of the pig's mouth. The apple was pinned to the wall. That got everyone's attention.  
"Thank you for your time," Betty said, bowing. She then left the room without saying another word.


	7. An Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter. My computer broke so I won't be posting on here much. My sister is letting me borrow her computer currently so I might post a chapter tonight. I will be active on Wattpad since that is easy to use on a phone.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the support on this story. I love doing Hunger Games inspired stories. That's all I have for an update at the moment. I will go back to my normal posting schedule the moment I can.

I had to put something here so...


	8. Another Update

I think I’ll be getting a new computer soon, which means I’ll go back to my normal schedule. Also I’ve already started worked on the next chapter. I’m 309 words in. I expect will be at the actual games in about three chapters.

Thank you for your patience. You guys being patience helps me so much. See you guys later.


	9. Chapter 7

"You did what?" Penelope shouted. Betty, Jughead, Forsythe and Penelope were eating dinner back at the penthouse. Betty had just told them what she did at her ranking.  
"They weren't paying attention, so I found a way to get there attention," Betty said, blatantly.  
"All of that hard work me and FP have been doing to get you sponsors has just gone down the drain," Penelope shrieked. "They'll want you dead so they will probably give you something like a two."  
"Like I had a chance at winning the games anyway," Betty sighed. She made eye contact with FP for a breathe moment before they went back to eating their roast beef.  
After dinner, they went to the sitting area to watch the announcements of the rankings. Most tributes received a score from in-between seven and ten, with the occasional six. Each tribute was ranked on a scale from one to twelve.  
"Jughead Jones from district twelve received a score of nine out of twelve," the announcer said. Betty smiled for Jughead, something she rarely did for anyone. A nine was a guarantee that he'll get a few sponsors.  
"What did you do Jones to get such a high score?" Penelope asked.  
"I showed them how far I can throw then I did a quick painting that made my arm look like wood," Jughead explained.  
"Excellent," Penelope said.  
"Elizabeth Cooper comes in with a record breaking score," the announcer said. "She just became the first person from district twelve to receive a perfect twelve out of twelve score!"  
Everyone stared at Betty with shock and excitement. "How?" Betty asked. "I shot the apple right out of their pig's mouth."  
"They must have liked your spunk," Forysthe said. They then celebrate with some wine while Forsythe gives them interview tips. They then head to bed.  
\---  
The next day, Betty and Jughead were taken for a tour around the capital. They were able to get a better look at the city then they did the night of the opening ceremony. People were staring at them and taking photos. All Betty could think about how she was going to be in a death battle the next day.  
That afternoon, they returned back to the capital building to get ready for their interviews. Cina was already waiting for Betty so he can help her get ready. Betty took a quick bath so Cina can get Betty's hair ready. He put it in a sophisticated bun. He then had her put on a white robe and had her sit at the vanity in her room so he can do her makeup.  
This was Betty's first time wearing makeup. Cina applied blush, light pink lipstick, and he put eyelashes on Betty. He gave her a long, baby-pink dress with a sweetheart neckline. He also gave her white heels. Betty stepped into the bathroom and got dressed. She walked out when she was finished, the heels giving her a lot of trouble.  
"You look marvelous darling," Cina cheered. "When you get a chance, please twirl. There is a surprise."  
Betty nods as she notices that someone brought her a snack. It was a plate full of tiny square shaped ham and cheese sandwiches. She ate a few so she will be held over until after the interviews. After about five minutes. Penelope told her it was time to go.  
There was a limo waiting for them in the front of the capital building. She sat near the back of the limo. Jughead was sitting a few rows ahead of her. He was wearing a light blue tux with shiny black shoes.  
They arrived at the capital theater. After the second day of training they were planning to on seeing a play here, but training went on for longer than expected that day. They went inside and Penelope and Forysthe joined the audience. Betty and Jughead joined the other tributes backstage.  
The interviews began with Cheryl Blossom, the girl from district one. Betty founded out that she was also talented with a bow and arrow. The interviewer was a man named Phoenix Brown. He has been doing the interviews since before Betty could remember.  
After about an hour, Phoenix called out. "Now, the girl on fire, Elizabeth Cooper!" Phoenix shouted. Betty walked onto the stage as the audience irrupted into applause as Betty took her seat beside Phoenix.  
"So ever since the day of the reaping, you've been taking Panem by storm," Phoenix exclaimed. "First, you volunteered for your sister. Then, you got a perfect score. Tell me, how are you continuing to amaze us?"  
"I honestly have no clue," Betty sighed. "I'm just being myself."  
"Interesting," Phoenix noted. "The dress you are wearing tonight is beautiful. Who designed it?"  
"Cina Rei," Betty answered. "He said there is a surprise if I twirl. Should I?"  
"Of course," Phoenix said. She stood up and started to twirl. Fake flames came from her dress and started to transform it. The audience gasped as her dress turned into a bright red one with red lace. She posed awkwardly as the audience once again clapped.  
She sat back down. "Well that was marvelous," Phoenix said. "And I think the audience agrees. Am I right?"  
"Yeah," the audience said in unison.  
"Before you interview is over, do you have any words for the people back at home?" Phoenix asked.  
"Yes," Betty answered. "Take care and I love you guys."  
Betty walked offstage as Jughead was introduced. He sat where Betty was previously sitting. He was the last tribute of the night. "So Jughead," Phoenix said. "You're a good looking boy. Do you have a special lady at home?"  
"There is one girl who has my eye," Jughead sighed happily.  
"Well if you win the games, she will have to go on a date with you," Phoenix exclaimed.  
"That won't happen," Jughead sighed.  
"Why not?" Phoenix asked.  
"Because she came here with me," Jughead explained.


	10. Chapter 8

Betty managed to get into a elevator by herself. She arrived on the twelfth level of the building. She stepped off and saw that dinner had arrived. There was corn roast pork with mushroom dressing, mash potatoes, and clam chowder. For desert, there were brownies. Betty frowned as she realized this was her last big meal at the capital.  
"I'd say the interviews went amazingly," Penelope exclaimed. "I've already got offers for sponsors for you guys."  
Betty turned to Jughead. "What were you thinking?" Betty snapped. "You reliving you had a crush on me. You seriously thought that was going to work in our favor? That's just going to complicate things tomorrow."  
"Don't be so hard on him," Forysthe said. "I told him to say that so you guys can get more sponsors. And it seemed to work in your favor."  
Betty then sat down and they feasted. Betty ate as much as she could since she didn't know when her next meal was going to be. She also knew if she wanted to have any chance at winning the games, she'd have to put on a few more pounds.  
Once they were finished, Betty went to her room and took a shower. Once she was out, she put on grey sweatpants and a pink tank top. She laid in her bed and she tried to fall asleep. After about thirty minutes, she realized she wasn't going to be able to sleep.  
She got up and left her bedroom. She found a staircase that lead to the roof. She climbed up the stairs and she arrived at the roof. She saw that there was a beautiful view of the capital. She saw Jughead was also up there. "You also can't sleep?" Betty asked.  
"Yeah," Jughead sighed. Betty sat beside him on the ledge of the roof. "Why don't we run a way or we jump off of this roof?"  
Jughead wasn't the first tribute with such a thought. Tributes had tried to runaway the night before the games before, but they were always caught and punished before being sent into the arena. If a tribute died before they could go to the arena, they would send the next eligible member of their family. If there isn't one, a second smaller reaping will be held.  
"I don't think we should," Betty said. "This is the last civil conversation we will probably ever have."  
"Yeah," Jughead sighed. "Unless you want to form a alliance."  
"I'm sorry, but I don't," Betty said. "It will just complicate things."  
"Understandable," Jughead nodded. "I'm going to try and fall asleep. Goodnight and may the odds be ever in your favor."  
Jughead left the roof. Betty stayed up there for about a hour before going down herself. She went to her room and tried to sleep. It took her a very long time, but she managed to fall asleep, dreading the events of the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the next chapter, we will finally be at the games.


	11. Chapter 9

Betty was woken up at around five in the morning by Cina. "We have to get you ready," Cina whispered. "The train that will take you to the arena leaves in thirty minutes."  
Betty got out of bed, only to be blinded when Cina turned on a lamp. It was still dark outside, but Betty had been told the train ride was going to last a few hours. "There is an outfit waiting for you on the nightstand," Cina whispered. Betty wondered why he was being so quiet since the only person in the building who was possibly still asleep was Forsythe.  
She walked over to the nightstand and saw a black tank top, black tights, and black tennis shoes. She grabbed the outfit and walked into the bathroom. She got changed and she stepped out of the bathroom. "One last thing," Cina said. He gave her a golden mocking jay pin. It was a sign of hope in Panem. "Please where this while in the arena."  
"Of course," Betty said. She then pinned the pin onto her shirt. They went to the elevator and Cina clicked the button for the first floor. The elevator ride was quiet. They then left the capital building and went to the train station. Betty saw that some of the other tributes had arrived. She made eye contact with Josie. Betty had a feeling that Josie was a kind girl based off her interview, but Betty knew she would never get a chance to know if she really was.  
Betty's train was the first one to arrive. She climbed aboard with Cina. She was given a granola bar and a water bottle for breakfast. She ate it and drank the water bottle slowly. She wished she could bring the bottle into the arena so she could have a water container, but if she tried it would be taken from her before she was sent into the arena. She tried to nap, but she couldn't since these could be her last hours alive.  
At around eight-thirty, they arrive at their destination. Cina led her to a staircase and they went into a bunker. He made sure she avoided the other tributes as she was taken to a room with a tube that would take her up to the arena. He grabbed a needle that had a tracker on it. "I have to inject this into your neck," Cina explained. "It's just a tracker so they can track you and put the cameras on you if anything interesting is happening."  
Betty nods as Cina injected the tracker into her neck. He put a bandage on it and pulled her in for a hug. "If I was allowed to bet on the games I would put all of my money on you," Cina promised.  
"Thank you," Betty whispered. She then climbed into the tube. Cina closed her in and pressed a button that sent her up to the arena. She ended up on a platform that was in a field surrounded by a forest. She looked at the other tributes, then to the pile of supplies in the center of them. Betty's heart was beating out of her chest.  
"The games will begin in ten seconds," an announcer said. Betty spotted Jughead and they made eye contact for the rest of the ten seconds. "This commences the beginning of the fortieth annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor."


	12. Chapter 10

Like every other year, the first few minutes of the games were a blood bath. Betty already saw five tributes be brutally murdered within the first two minutes. Betty didn't manage to grab a bow and arrow, but she grabbed a blue backpack and started to run towards the woods.  
Before she could make it, the boy from district eight tackled her to the ground. Before he could kill her with his knife, he was shot with a crossbow. He fell off of her and Betty saw his murderer was Veronica Lodge from district two. She grabbed the knife from her attacker's hand. Betty ran into the woods, narrowly avoiding the arrows being shot at her.  
Betty found a tall tree and climbed up it. She found a long branch and laid on it. She looked around and saw that Veronica was no longer chasing her. Betty figured that Veronica went after an easier target or she met up with the other careers.  
Betty unzipped her backpack. In the backpack, there was an empty container that was for carrying water, a granola bar, and another knife. Betty sighed on relief when she saw a stream was nearby. Once things settled down, Betty will go there to fill up the container.  
About two hours later, she climbed down the tree and went to the stream. She started to fill up the water as someone grabbed her neck and started to try and strangle her. Betty started to cough as she felt around for a knife. She found the one and started to stab at the person behind her. They let go of her neck and fell to the ground.  
Betty stabbed the person some more until they were dead. It was Sabrina from district seven. Betty almost threw up as she realized she took another life. She knew she would probably have to kill someone the moment she volunteered, but now that she did, she felt disgusted.  
Betty ran away with a half-filled container. She climbed up the same tree she was in before she went to the stream. She sobbed quietly as she couldn't get the image of Sabrina's body out of her mind. She leaned over and threw up. She then took a large swallow of her water.  
She laid there until she eventually passed out from all of the stress.  
\---  
When she woke up, it was midday. Betty figured that she hasn't been on camera since she killed Sabrina. She then heard footsteps and realized that the careers were nearby. "That puny girl from district three was my best kill so far," Cheryl bosted. "'Please don't kill me. My mom is dying and she needs me'"  
"But that has nothing on the boy from district seven I killed," Bret challenged. "His sobs were music to my ears as I stabbed him with my spear."  
"So lover boy, you said that you saw her go this way?" Donna asked, changing the subject.  
"I did," a voice that didn't belong to any of the tributes said.  
"How did that girl get a perfect score?" Donna asked, confirming the suspension Betty had that they were talking about her. "She seemed to just be too girlish during her interview to get that score. I almost threw up when I saw her twirl onstage."  
"You'll be surprised, but she actually did do something amazing," the voice said.  
"I wish you would just tell us what she did," Bret said. Betty moved the branches and saw that Jughead had joined the careers, going from being someone Betty would consider a potential friend to one of her biggest enemies.


	13. Chapter 11

Betty waited until Jughead and the careers left. That wasn't until after sunset. Betty then started to eat her granola bar as she watched the slide show of the tributes that died that day. This happened at the end of every day.  
The boy from district one  
Betty was surprised to see that one of the career tributes died during the first day. They usually lasted longer than this since they've been training for the games for years. The first career usually doesn't die until the second week.  
Both tributes from district five  
Both tributes from district seven  
The girl from district eight  
Both tributes from district nine  
The boy from district ten  
This left fifteen tributes left. Betty wondered how long she had before she was killed. She first thought she'd probably be killed within the first minutes of the games, but she managed to getaway. Her mind wandered to what her friends and family were up to. Polly was probably asleep, her mom was probably sitting beside the window in the living room, just staring out the window like she always did. She figured Archie was either asleep or playing with his younger siblings. She wondered what they thought when they saw her kill Sabrina earlier.  
Betty fell asleep, knowing she would need a goodnight of sleep for the upcoming day.  
\---  
Betty woke up a few minutes before sunset. She climbed down the tree and started to look for breakfast. She spotted a bunny that looked like it would feed her for a while. She threw her knife at it and it hit its head. She skinned it and created a small fire.  
She roasted it and then ate it. Her mom had taught her the basics of cooking. She then put on her backpack and ran to the stream. She filled up the container when she heard the voices. "I heard someone go this way," Donna shouted.  
"Maybe its that district twelve girl," Bret shouted. Jughead was the first one to see her. Jughead started to count down from ten with their fingers. Betty realized he was giving her a timer to getaway. Betty ran back to her base.  
"She went this way," Jughead shouted.  
"Why did you let her get away," Cheryl screamed. The careers ran into the forest and eventually found Betty. "You can't hide up there forever, twelvey. You'll need to come down eventually."  
Betty saw Josie was clinging to a branch on a nearby tree. She was pointing at something bellow Betty. She looked down and saw a nest of tracker jackers. Tracker jackers were a race of wasp that was experimented on to become stronger by the capital. One sting could kill a small child.  
Betty grabbed her knife and dropped the wasp onto the careers. She watched as Cheryl and Veronica were stung to death while the others got away. Betty climbed down and stole Cheryl's bow and arrow. She felt a pain in her neck and she collapsed to the ground, realizing that she was also stung by a tracker jacker.


	14. Chapter 12

Betty was knocked out for the next few days due to the venom. Traumatic memories from her life were playing in her mind, like when she went with her mom to identify her dad's body and when she realized her mom was emotionally gone and would never come back. She went with her mom to identify the body since Polly was a sobbing mess that mourning. The corner made sure she didn't see the most horrific damage done to the body, but she did see his badly burnt left hand.  
Two weeks later, Betty made her mom breakfast. Alice was sitting in her rocking chair and staring out the window. She gave her the tray, and Alice slapped it out of her lap. Betty had never been madder at anyone before since she worked hard on that breakfast. She also used the ripest blueberries from their garden. She shouted at Alice for a good five minutes.  
Three days after Betty was stung, she woke up. She saw that Josie was cooking some small animals for lunch. "I'm glad you're awake," Josie said. "Lunch is almost ready and I found a small turkey."  
"That's good," Betty said.  
"You were almost dead, but I saved you by making some remedies out of the plants I found around here," Josie explained. Betty remembered how in Josie's interviews she mentioned learning how to make remedies from her aunts. She also remembered that her mom was the mayor of district eleven.  
"Thank you," Betty said. Josie nods and gave her some of the turkeys. Betty wasn't expecting to form an alliance, but Josie seemed to be trustworthy. Betty wondered what Archie would think of this newfound alliance. They probably haven't been on screen in a while. Betty figured there were tributes fighting somewhere else in the arena.  
"There are nine tributes left including us," Josie said. "The girls from district one and two were killed right before you were knocked out. Both tributes from six are also dead, the boy from district eight was also killed, and the girl from district ten died when you were knocked out."  
Betty nods. "Did I miss anything else?" Betty asked. She was happy to know that Jughead was alive unless he died before the next slide show. All of the bodies were taken away in planes after the tribute was officially announced dead. This started after the tenth annual Hunger Games when the girl from district one started to eat the dead tributes.  
"The careers took over the cornucopia," Josie explained. "It's where they hog all of the supplies. They guard all of their supplies by setting up land mines."  
Betty then got an idea. "What if we explode the supplies so they starve?" Betty asked. "With my bow and arrow, I can set off the land mines."  
"That sounds look a good idea," Josie said. They then make a plan just in case either of them needed help. Betty then left and went to the cornucopia. She saw that Bret and Donna were watching the supplies. Betty spotted one of the land mines and shot an arrow at it.  
It started to explode the supplies. Donna and Bret managed to get away as Betty was blasted a few feet back. The explosion caused her to go death in her left ear. Betty moved her hand and felt she was bleeding from her ear.  
She heard them shout curse words as they examined the damage done to their supplies. Betty waited a few minutes before getting up and ruining towards the forest. When she got back to the base, she saw that a boy was attacking Josie. Betty shot him in the back, killing him.  
Betty ran to Josie, but the damage was already done. Josie had a spear threw her chest.


	15. Chapter 13

Betty was assessing Josie's wound. "You're going to be ok," Betty promised. "Where are your medical supplies?"  
"It's too late for me," Josie coughed. "But may I ask you to do two things for me?"  
"Of course," Betty sobbed.  
"Win the games for me," Josie whispered. "You have a real chance to actually win the games. That's why I choose to help you."  
"I will do my best," Betty promised. "What is your second request?"  
"Sing for me," Josie whispered. Betty thought for a moment about what song she should sing. She remembered a song Alice would always sing to her and Polly when they were younger. It was a popular song in district eleven.  
"Are you, are you coming to the tree?" Betty sang in a low voice. "They strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be. If we met, at midnight in the hanging tree."  
Betty continued to sing the song until she could no longer fill a pulse anymore. She looked around and decided to decorate Josie's body with flowers. She put the flowers on her body in a beautiful way. She saw that there was a drone with a camera on it. She did the district twelve salutes at the camera.  
\---  
In district eleven, most people were watching the games in the town square. Almost everyone did the salute at the camera, including Mayor Sierra Mccoy. She had tears welling up in her eyes, but she had to keep herself collected in front of her citizens.  
Sierra saw her husband, Myles, was fighting one of the peacekeepers. Sierra tried to stop him, but Myles was already knocked out and dragged off. She knew he was going to take him to the capital, but she didn't know what was going to happen. She hated the games and what it did to people.  
\---  
Betty leaned against a tree and sobbed, morning the loss of Josie. Josie's body had been taken away about five minutes ago. Once Betty calmed down, she decided she was going to dedicate the rest of the games to Josie. She knew she probably won't win the games, but she will try her hardest to win them.  
Betty finished off the turkey while she watched the slideshow from that day. She found out the boy she killed was from district two. She was surprised to find out that she had killed a career. That meant there were only two left. Other than Josie, there were no other deaths. Betty soon drifted off into slumber.  
The next morning she made a trip to the stream to fill up her jug of water. The intercom came on. "In a change of rules, it's been decided that if two tributes are from the same district that they may win together," the announcer said. "Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor."  
The announcement then ended. "Jughead," Betty said. She then got up and started to search the arena for him.


	16. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night I had a dream where I was in the Hunger Games. It was actually one of the least violent games and somehow, most people got out of the games alive, including me(even though in real life I'd die within the first hour). So there's a story from my day. Now on with the chapter.

Betty ran around the arena, trying to find Jughead. She found the river bank. She thought she was alone until she noticed there was a strange-looking rock. She looked closely and saw someone's face. As she examined it closer, she saw it was Jughead's face. She saw that his ankle was badly twisted. "Jug, it's me, Betty," she said.  
"Betty?" Jughead asked in a rough voice.  
"Yeah, it's me," Betty said. "Did you hear the announcement? If two people are from the same district, they can win together. If you want, we can form an alliance now."  
"I know, that's why Donna and Bret left me," Jughead explained. "They thought of me as dead weight and left me here to die. They also found out I helped you get away that day at the stream."  
Betty felt bad since Jughead's bad state was her fault. She helped him up and wrapped an arm around his waist. "There's a good cave around here," Jughead said. "We often stayed there after a day of hunting or killing."  
Betty nods and they head to the cave. It was decently sized. They put their supplies together and they were disappointed that they didn't have any bandages. Betty got an idea and kissed Jughead passionately. Jughead kissed back.  
She sat on his lap and kissed him more. She made sure to really sell the passion of the kiss. She wondered if Jughead was pretending or if he actually was enjoying the kiss. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at him with a look of love.  
"Wow Cooper," Jughead sighed. "I didn't know you had that in you."  
"Neither did I," Betty said. She then heard something fall outside of the cave. She spotted a purple backpack. She ran to it and picked it up. She brought it into the cave and unzipped the bag. Inside was a bandage, medicine, and an extra water jug. 'Thank you, Forsythe,' Betty thinks.  
Betty wrapped up Jughead's ankle. Jughead revealed he had some rabbit meat they could cook for dinner. Betty grabbed some branches and started a fire so she could cook the meat. "What do you think the people at home are doing?" Jughead asked.  
"I think Polly is currently helping my mom get ready for bed," Betty said, as she continued to cook the meat. "Then she will probably get herself ready for bed. She has become mom's caregiver, even though I can tell it's taken a toll on her health."  
Betty would mention the fact that Polly is pregnant, but she figured they were on TV. Polly used to date the mayor's son, Jason, before he died about two months ago in a car crash. "What about that boy you're always with?" Jughead asked. "That Andrews boy."  
"You mean Archie?" Betty asked. Jughead nods solemnly. "He's probably playing with his siblings or watching the games. He always loved playing with his little sisters. I remember one time I came over for a studying session and he was wearing a tutu and his face was dolled up in makeup."  
Jughead chuckled as Betty realized that she just made a big mistake. There was nothing romantic going on between her and Archie, and she had no clue what that kiss was about, but the viewers won't know that. She had to come up with something quickly. "He's actually my cousin," Betty lied.  
"Really?" Jughead asked, in shock.  
"Yeah, are moms are sisters," Betty explains. "What do you think your family is up to?"  
"They're probably either baking or in bed," Jughead said. "They always get up early so they can open the bakery by eight. My dad is always the last one to go to bed during the Hunger Games to see who died that day."  
"My family only watches the Hunger Games on the big event days since that's when we don't have school," Betty explained. They then finish up their meal and then they cuddled together since it was chilly that night. They held each other as they fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 15

Betty woke up the next morning to the sound of the intercom. "Today a new round of supplies will be dropped at the Cornucopia," the announcer said. "It will be dropped at ten in the morning, which is in thirty minutes."

Betty sat up. She was surprised to see that the announcement didn't wake Jughead up. She grabbed her bow and arrow and left the cave. They were currently doing well on supplies, but Jughead's ankle will probably need new bandages soon. She remembered the cornucopia wasn't that long of a walk from here.

She made her way threw the forest and went to the cornucopia. Betty hid while she waited for the supplies to drop. She spotted a few of the other tributes. There were five of them left, including Betty and Jughead. The supplies were dropped in the center of the cornucopia and they started to run towards the pile.

Betty managed to grab a purple backpack, but she was tackled to the ground. Donna was on top of her. "Look what I have here," Donna taunted. "The girl on fire. I can't wait to kill you like I killed your friend. I wonder how someone so pathetic got a perfect score."

Before she could strangle Betty to death, Chuck, the boy from district eleven, got Donna off of Betty. He killed her by hitting her in the head with a rock. Betty stood up, and to her surprise, Chuck didn't attack her. He turned around to face her. "I'll let you go for now," Chuck said. "For Josie."

Chuck then rejoined the battle for supplies. Betty got away with her purple backpack and ran back to the cave. She was horrified at what she saw when she got there. Jughead was about to eat some deadly berries. Betty quickly slapped the berries out of his hands. "What was that about?" Jughead asked.

"That was nightshade," Betty said. "Those berries are fatal."

"How do you know that?" Jughead asked.

"I learned it at the station during training that went over which berries were ok to eat," Betty lied. In reality, Archie told her that during one of their illegal hunting sessions. She never bothered to ask Archie where he learned that."

They then step into the cave. Betty unzipped the bag and started to go threw it. There were roles that said they were from district eleven, another jug of water, and extra bandages, which is what Betty needed. "Looks like the games will only last for a few more days," Betty said. "I know the girl from district four is dead."

"Did you kill her?" Jughead asked.

"No, I saw the boy from district eleven kill her," Betty said. She told him about how he let her go since she befriended Josie. They hung out in the cave until nightfall. They once again cuddled each other for warmth while they watch the slide show of the dead tributes from the day. Betty frowned when she saw Chuck among the dead tributes. She figured it was probably Bret who got him.

It was now only her, Jughead, and Bret left. They then heard a low growl and they turned around. They spotted that their cave has been invaded by a group of genetically enhanced wolves.


	18. Chapter 16

Betty and Jughead started to run as the wolves chased them. They made their way to the cornucopia and climbed on top of the wall. Sadly, they realized they weren't alone. They turn around and saw Bret. They figured that this was the capital's way of getting the remaining tributes together.

"Riding myself of you two will be easy," Bret said, with a mischievous smirk. Betty saw him do that smirk once before at their interview before the games began. "I'm from district four, where we train for the games before were even twelve. How does your poor little district train for the games?"

Betty backs up and almost falls off the wall. The wolves looked like they were ready to kill at any moment. She turned around and saw that Bret had apprehended Jughead. He had a knife to his throat. "Jump or I will kill him," Bret threatened.

"You will kill him either way," Betty said. "There can only be one winner if they're not from the same district."

"Yeah, but I will make his death quick," Bret promised. "If you're defiant, I'll let him be torn apart by the wolves."

Betty grabbed her bow and arrow and shot him in the leg. This made Bret let go of Jughead and he fell off of the wall, where the wolves quickly got him. "What now?" Jughead asked.

"Now we wait," Betty said. "In a few hours, victory will be ours."  
\---  
Betty and Jughead woke up right after sunset. They look over the wall and saw that Bret was barely clinging to life. Betty shot him with a bow and arrow so he can be put out of his misery. They then wait for the announcement that declared them the winners.

"Tributes, the rule that says that two tributes from the same district can win together has been retracted," the announcer said. "Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Betty and Jughead looked at each other. "Kill me," Jughead said. "My mom said this year district twelve might have a chance at winning. She wasn't talking about me. You're the winner district twelve deserves."

Betty spotted a nightshade bush. She jumped off the wall since the wolves were gone. She picked some berries and gave him some of the berries. They share a look that communicated Betty's plan. They were about to consume the berries until the announcer spoke. "Wait," he shouted. They look at the sky. "Behold are winners of the fortieth annual Hunger Games, Elizabeth Cooper, and Jughead Jones!"


	19. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I might do Catching Fire later, but I don't know yet. Thank you for the reads! I love you all!

Betty and Jughead were picked up on a helicopter and taken out of the arena. Their wounds were treated, including Betty's death ear, which luckily was an easy fix with the capital's advanced technology. They arrived at the capital about an hour later. They were taken to their penthouse in the capital building.

Betty was sitting in her room, waiting for Cina. President Snow entered the room. "That was a big stunt you did in the arena back there," he said. Betty nods. "I hope that you were just trying to survive, but the more rebellious citizens of Panem might see it as a sign of rebellion. So you need to sell that your just a teenager in love."

"And if I don't?" Betty asked defiantly.

"You know what I can do," President Snow said. He then left the bedroom. Ten minutes later, Cina arrived. He had a vintage-looking yellow dress. He helped her get ready for the interview that was going to be that night.

That night, Betty spent the entire interview holding Jughead's hand. They would often look at each other lovingly for a minute or two in-between questions. Betty wondered if Jughead was faking it as well. If he was, he was a very good actor.

The next morning, Betty and Jughead got on a train to start heading back to district twelve. They would have a month break before their victory tour across the twelve districts. Betty looked out the window and thought. She leaned against the window and remembered the games. She wondered if she would get time to recover from the games. She sighed as she took a nap and tried to forget.


End file.
